bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mazeka369/Team of Heroes story
Chapter 1 I woke up from my nightmare to see that I was in a Stasis Tube with tubes all around me. The part that disturbed me the most was that I was in a green liquid. I reached out to touch the side of the tube and slowly began frosting the glass. Then I kicked in the glass releasing me. I got up and patted the green ooze off me and looked around. I was in Artahka telling from my location. I was in some kind of chamber that I had been in before, just with unfriendly company. The room was in the shape of a square and the ceiling was high and the walls were dark grey with chains attached to them. This was the cave Chirox was going to kill me but Takanuva and Master Toa stopped him. Which reminded me "Wheres Matoro and Master Toa and Nui?" I looked around for my weapons but it wasn't hard to tell that my weapons weren't here. While looking around I noticed a door that had light glimmering from the creases of it. I walked toward it and pressed my hand on it testing if it was loose, and it wasn't. I took a few steps back and leaped knocking down the door with ease. To my suprize a large group of Rahkshi were in front of me with there backs facing me. I tried to silently walk back into the chamber, but somehow they heard me! They caught me unarmed and unprepared! "Oh no!" I had to do something, but what? An idea came to me that was risky, but it was my only chance. I ran back into the chamber with the Rahkshi following, everything was going as planned. As the dim witted Rahkshi gathered around the entrance I ran straight toward them and slid under them. I was know out of the chamber but the Rahkshi were still a promblem. The Rahkshi turned around and hissed at me. "What do I do now?" I thought. While I was thinking one Rahkshi that was more armored pushed it's way through the group and placed its self in the front of the other rahkshi. The rahkshi was black with red piercing eyes. The Rahkshi first opened up its head piece revealing its screeching Kraata, the Rahkshi then closed its head piece and hissed. It looked as if the rahkshi was taunting me. I was eager to charge into battle, but I was unarmed and I had to restrain myself. I quickly turned around though not lowering my guard looked around for something that could aid or help me in some way. I could see that I was near the coastline which wasn't far from Artahka's gate. I turned back around, and said: "The makuta who created you would have been embrassed." The rahkshi, almost as if understood what I said started running and leaping toward me. That of which I regretted a bit but no time for that I had to do something. I channeled my ice energies in my hands waiting patiently for the Rahkshi to come into my range. Now they were right in front of me, and with perfect timing I frozed all off the rahkshi in there tracts. I then took a fresh breathe of air and turned around. In my mind I said "Artahka can you help me?" I waited a moment of silence until he telepathicly answered: "It deppends on what you need help on." I was glad to hear his voice. "Can you show me where my weapons are and point me to Master Toa or one of the other team members?" "Instead I'll transport you to your nearest team member with your tools." "Thanks." I replied. On the very next second I was at the entrance of a cave. Inside the cave I could see Matoro and a Makuta that I didn't want to see again. Chapter 2 The stone walls beside me started to crack. One crack grew into an entrace letting the soul chilling Rahkshi come in. They imediately surrond Matoro's body sensing Icarax's entity. They then began charging forward seperating while still trying to keep me from Matoro's and Icarax's war over the Toa of Ice's body. I do have to say that I'm really starting to grow tired of these Rahkshi. Suddenly another wall started to crack. At first I thought it was going to be more of the dreaded Rahkshi. After a blinding light shown, the next moment Nui appeared after that side of the wall was blasted away creating a gap big enough for an entrance. I glanced a smile at him. While glancing back at Nui I noticed Jvaa and a what looked like a green and blue toa. The countless Rahkshi surrounded my company faster than I expected. It didn't matter of how many Rahkshi I downed there was too many for me to get to the toa of ice's body.The rahkshi where literally flooding in from the ceiling and the entrances of the cave we where in. The place began to be crowed and as that happened the Toa who had entered were starting to be unable to draw back the Rahkshi. While I tried to hurry over to the spiritual war going on I am intercepeted by the Sons of Makuta. I quickly block a Rahkshi staff from striking an looked up at the gap in the ceiling. I gathered my ice energies and blasted the gap in the ceiling. Ice grew in the space of the gap and no longer did the Rahkshi swarm in. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed A Rahkshi's staff swing toward me. Faster than the Rahkshi could strike I ducked while turning around and forced my ice sword into the Rahkshi's kraata container. I then chaneled my ice energies into my sword and ice started to grow and creek as it modeled around the Rahkshi's exoskeleton. The last few Rahkshi that had from the entrance that I sealed intentionally blcked me from Matoro's body. I gently pulled my blade out of the ice covered Rahkshi and kicked it toward the guarding Rahkshi. The Rahkshi's frozen half organic and protodermis suit shattered disspercening ice everywhere. Fortunately a few shards hit the Rahkshi but they still moved. I started running and wrapped my arms around my chest gathering my ice energies. The Rahkshi started positioning themself, but were'nt able to escape the blast of ice spreading around them. With the Rahkshi secured in a cover of ice, I ran to Matoro's body. I had no clue of how to banish Icarax's anterdermis from the toa of ice's body. I had no clue, I thought but I couldn't even imagine or think of loosing another friend. I couldn't deceide what to do. Even if I did the risk was to high. I felt helpless while Matoro struggled to stay in his body. The surprizing fact that I noticed that all of what happened was of the matter of a few moments. Chapter 3 to be continued... Characters *Toa Mazeka *Toa Matoro *Toa Nui *Toa Jvaa *A Toa of Plantlife *Icarax *A Matoran Chronicler *Several Matoran Category:Blog posts